The Yakuza's Orange Beast
by kindasortastantheman
Summary: On the day that fateful promise was made, something different happened. After saying his goodbyes Raku was kidnapped in the middle of the night due to a small misunderstanding. Unfortunately for both Raku and his kidnapper, they come across something unexpected. This something just so happens to be Namikaze Naruto, who was abandoned in the forest by his parents at age five
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: On the day that fateful promise was made, something different happened. After saying his goodbyes Raku was kidnapped in the middle of the night due to a small misunderstanding. Unfortunately for both Raku and his kidnapper, they come across something unexpected. Namikaze Naruto was abandoned in the forest by his family at the age of 5. However instead of perishing like he was supposed to, he was able to survive by unlocking his more animalistic senses. How will this encounter affect the way some things, and people, turn out in the future?**

 **Author's note: Okay well to get things started, if you can't actually tell this is my first time writing a fanfiction. To answer questions, yes I have written before just not on this site, yes I try to use basic grammatical skills, and yes I do like ramen. I am still new at this so if you guys have any thoughts or POSITIVE suggestions about how to improve my writing style, please feel free to do so. As a great man once said, probably, flames will be used to roast marshmellows. I don't know if this will be a one time thing, or something I want to do more of in the future.**

 **So, now it's time to sit back, shut up, and prepare yourself for my 1 am red bull induced extravaganza.**

* * *

Japan is known for many things, ranging from its dense population, to the massive amounts of pollution. Whether it be anime, or even the simple fact that more paper in Japan is used for the making of manga than for toilet paper.( **look it up)** However, one thing that is often undervalued, is its beautiful country side.

Japan is home to some of the grandest and most elegantly styled country homes in the world. One might ask however, 'what kind of person could afford this type of extravagant home?'.

Could it be some prince, or foreign emissary? Perhaps a well known eccentric billionaire, or even someone from the royal family themselves? Well anyone thinking along these lines may or not be correct in any other situation, however in this instance-

"BOCCHAN, WHERE DID YOU RUN OFF TO?"

Let it be known that this sentence was not, in fact, spoken by any of the people listed above. Infact, if one were to observe their surroundings upon observing this particular incident they may happen to notice that the man who had spoken those words just a moment ago was not very nice looking at all. He stood rather tall for someone of his nationality,which appeared to be Japanese. Even without the dark, spiky hair and dragon tattoo on his right arm, it was easy to tell that this man was a Yakuza. Even though his body was only exposed on his right side, it was easy to see the number of scars and other wounds that had previously been inflicted on his body.

Another voice sounding only slightly older than the first spoek out. "Ryu, what's going on?'

The man, now identified as Ryu, was quick with his reply, "Boss it's terrible, we searched the house and even some of the surrounding forest. But we can't seem to find Bocchan anywhere."

The second man, obviously the boss, stepped out from the house. At first glance, one would not deem the man in front of them as the boss of the other man mentioned. He looked to be in his late thirties or even his early forties. With black hair that was showing some definite signs of going gray in the near future. He wore a simple gray nightgown, so it was easy to assume that he had been asleep prior to all of the previous commotion.

"What do you mean he's gone?" asked the now identified boss man.

Ryu was quick with his reply, "He got up to go get a glass of water from the kitchen, a minute later we heard a small commotion. We all thought he must of dropped something, so we let it be. When he didn't come out after a few minutes we got worried about him so I went to check on him. But when I got there, he was gone. And there's been no sign of him since."

"Yo boss, somethins up", came a call from inside. As the two men rushed back inside, they discovered something rather unfortunate.

"What happened to the sword!", Ryu was obviously not happy with the current turn of events.

"That sword was nearly priceless, it's been passed down our family for generations." Now anyone could tell that the big boss man went from being concerned about his son, to down right furious.

The reason for his anger one might ask? Well upon closer inspection, if someone were to look near the case that used to hold the sword they might find something on the ground. Something so important that it would never be intentionally left behind. As he reached down on the floor into the remains of the case, he picked up a very odd looking locket.

* * *

'Shit, shit shit shitshithshitshit SHIT'.

Now anyone who has this type of thought going through their head is probably not doing so hot with their luck this assumption would be correct.

It's not like it was his fault right? It was supposed to be a simple job. Break into the yakuza infested house, avoid detection, steal the sword, and get the hell out. So why in the name of kami-sama had it turned out this way? How was he supposed to account for that kid spotting him after he entered the house?

Still, he may have gotten a little over excited about the whole thing. Upon the kid discovering him he panicked and did what any person would do. He knocked him out, got the sword and left. Simple right? Well that might be the case if that was all he had taken, for some reason he also hauled the kid over his shoulder and was about 300 meters away before even realising that he was there. Again no problem, just drop the kid, take your prize and run. Once again, a very simple concept. Unfortunately, right as that thought entered his mind, a voice called out in the distance.

"BOCCHAN, WHERE DID YOU RUN OFF TO?"

'Well fuck me tenders. No calm down Kabuto, just do what you came here for and go'. Unfortunately, for the now named Kabuto however, Raku was(sadly) used to taking a beating. So while Kabuto was busy obsessing over how much money he would make, he didn't see his mistake until it was too late. Raku, being a child, he was only five afterall, had no idea just what in the heckity heck was going on. He did however recognize Kabuto as the one who knocked him unconscious. SO, he did what was only natural for an angry 5 year old.

He bit, hard. The result was almost instantaneous, Raku biting Kabuto's shoulder led to him tripping. During his time falling he was forced to let go of Raku,in a failed attempt to get his balance back. Of course Kabuto was not merely walking away from the scene. He was, most likely, being chased by small army yakuza. So you can bet a week's worth of ramen that he was moving rather quickly.

And due to this magical concept called physics( **see what I did there** ) Raku was sent barreling away from Kabuto at high speeds. Instead of a hard landing like he was expecting however, this was soft. Almost as if it were cushioned by something, or in this case someone.

Raku was still a little dazed from his fall, even if it was cushioned he was only five. So imagine his surprise when from directly underneath him he hears a muffled, yet very definitive sounding, "Ow".

Raku's eyes went a little wide at this. He assumed he had landed on an animal, or maybe even a very soft bush. He might have been only five, but even he knew that none of those things could talk. He looked over at Kabuto, to see if maybe he was responsible for the noise.

Kabuto was indeed saying something, however Raku knew if he repeated any of those things he would get a talking to. Maybe a congratulatory hug too, but a talking too none the less. He was startled once again to hear words from underneath him again, but this time he listened.

"Get off me." It was short, simple, and said in a tone that made Raku bolt up a quick as he could. What he saw though was not what he was expecting.

When his cushion, now identified as a person, stood up he was able to make out some details about this person. First, this person was obviously a he. Second, this he was very young, most likely his age if not a little older. Third, he looked very out of place.

It should go without saying that a small child alone in the woods is clearly out of place. No, what really made him stand out were his features. He had short, spiky blonde hair. Bright blue eyes that reminded Raku of looking at the sky on a clear day. And lastly,his oddest feature were three whisker like marks on each of his cheeks. Now aside from the last thing on this list one might wonder why this person was so out of place, woods withstanding. Well one would simply need to recall that they were in Japan. The land of the rising sun is known for many things, but blonde hair and blue eyes were not on that list.

So naturally Raku asked the main question on his mind, "who are you?"

"Namikaze Naruto, and you?"

"Ichijou Raku."

"Oh", the boy now known as Naruto replied. All was silent, apart from Kabuto's swearing, until Naruto spoke up again. "Hey, you wanna be friends?"

* * *

 **Honestly, maybe it's because it's like 3 am, but I wasn't really feeling this chapter. Guess all see how how it goes with you guys, don't forget to review. The feedback is appreciated.**

 **Till whenever.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Well, I can say that I was not expecting such positive feedback. So I suppose it's only proper that I say thank you to any and everyone who read the first chapter. Now on to business.**

 **To clear a few things up, I can tell you that Kabuto's only purpose in this chapter and the last is mainly due to my laziness. I really didn't feel like describing another character, it was like 2 am, and I was tired.**

 **Don't know how frequent the updates will be in the future, but I'll try for a once a week type of deal. Now, on to the story.**

* * *

"Hey, you wanna be friends?"

Now there were a lot of ways Raku could have responded to this, although he was rather young he was still rather intelligent for his age. So when this rather simple question was asked, one would think he would be able to easily answer such a simple question.

"Eh?" Came his ever so intelligent reply. "Friends?" He looked at the blonde as though he grew a third arm .And judging by the look Naruto sent back, it seemed to peeve him off just a little bit.

"Yeah dumbass, friends. You know, F-R-I-E-N-D-S, people who spend time together and do stuff together."

Now Raku may have been( in layman's terms) a bit of a wuss, but he wasn't the type to take insults lying down. So being the mature, youthful ' **shudder'** individual that he was he took it in stride. "Well sorry jackass, it isn't my fault you caught me off guard with your stupid question!"

Both boys were now glaring daggers at each other, and if someone were to look closely at them they may even see a few bolts of lightning going between them.

It was clear Naruto wasn't giving up however, as he soon asked, "Listen asswipe, you wanna be friends or not?!"

"Fine then ya little dick waffle, just stop being so damn loud!"

Raku had never seen such a quick turnaround, as one minute they were glaring daggers at each other. And the next Naruto dropped his glare and replaced it with a massive grin. "Hell yeah, a friend. Ha take that you stupid fox, I can too make friends."

This surprised Raku a great deal, not only the quick shift of emotions, but also his last statement. "Stupid Fox?"

"Oh," Naruto gained a look of realization on his face, "Yeah, but he died a little while ago."

"Your pet fox died?"

Now it was Naruto's turn to look at Raku as if he was stupid. In a surprisingly monotone voice, He said, "No dumbass, Kurama wasn't a pet, he was the fox that raised me." Naruto said this as if he was explaining what 2+2 was.

Raku wasn't very good at raising his eyebrows yet, but if he was then he certainly would have. "Fox that raised you, what about your parents?"

"Don't have any." Again to an outsider it would look as if Naruto was telling Raku something like "Hey, the sky is blue". Of course this was not the case.

"EEEHHHH, you were raised by a fox. Than how can you speak?" Ah the logic of children, instead of asking "How is that even remotely possible?", he asked that question instead.

In response Naruto simply flashed him a 'very' fox like grin and said, "Don't wanna tell ya."

If this had been an anime then Raku would have face planted, or maybe even gained a small sweat drop on his head. Actually the former did happen, just not to Raku. Both of them looked over to see a very miffed looking Kabuto who, while they were distracted, had just tripped over a log attempting to get away.

Raku eyed the sword that was still in his grasp, "Hey, that's my dad's sword you big jerk, give it back."

Kabuto, even though he was obviously in pain from literally eating the dirt twice in under 3 minutes, couldn't help but appear slightly amused at Raku's statement.

"Oh, and I suppose you are going to stop me" Raku had one thought, 'Well shit'. In his haste to get try to get his father's possession back, he forget the differences in size, strength, age, and a bunch of other important crap that he probably should have been paying attention to.

"Well, I was going to try to slip away quietly without you noticing, but now it appears that can't happen." Raku didn't like the way this was going. "And since you've both seen my face I can't very well just let either of you live can I?" Yeah, Raku really didn't like where this was going.

Naruto, having put together his own bastardized version of what actually happened and what he thought happened was quick to act. "Ah ha, you stole his father's sword, therefore damaging his honor. So he tracked you down and was intending to beat you to reclaim his family's honor."

While Naruto wanted to give himself a pat on the back for his 'amazing' deduction, Kabuto's smirk only grew. "Hmm, well think what you want want. Because in a moment neither of you will be thinking much at all."

It was literally to the point where Raku didn't even like where 'this' had been, let alone where it was going. Naruto however, sent Kabuto a surprisingly cold glare. "Are you threatening my new friend?"

"Oh, and if I was?" Kabuto wasn't taking him seriously of course. Why would he, Kabuto one of the 'self-proclaimed' best thieves in Japan worry about someone at least 12 years younger than him.

What he wasn't expecting however, was that the moment he looked away from Naruto he felt a slight lightness come from his shoulder. This was followed by an intense pain in his chest. Looking down he saw something that shocked him. 'Impossible, when did he-'

Kabuto then fell down to the ground dead, and protruding from his chest was the thing he worked so hard to get. The nearly priceless katana was sticking out of his rib cage just below the heart. And the perpetrator was none other the one he had been mocking just moments before.

It was then that Naruto said, "Then you die."

Saying that things got quiet, was a small understatement. Even the bugs and animals in the woods, which should have been making at least some noise were dead silent. The one who broke the silence however was neither Raku nor Naruto.

"Well that was certainly unexpected"

Both boys turned to look, and to Naruto's confusion and Raku's surprise, the one spoke was in fact Raku's father.

"Dad!" Raku took off towards his father as fast as he could. Yes in the future he would look back on this and swear he was not crying at the time. He was simply allergic to the vegetation, that was all.

Several other men then came out of the forest, the resounding cries of "BOCCHAN WE ARE SO GLAD YOU'RE SAFE" that came from a small group of men, that were clearly not to be trifled with, would appear somewhat disturbing to some. They would have every right be weirded out by this sight, but it was a little heartwarming none the less.

When Raku's father spoke again it was not to his son, but to the other little boy standing over Kabuto's body. "And I suppose I should thank you for taking care of my son little one."

Naruto had the decency to look sheepish, he put his arms behind his head and scratched it with one arm. "Heh, no probs ojiisan, that's what friends are for."

The man then looked like he had an idea, "Hey, you said that your guardian died right?"

Naruto's eyes widened, "You heard that?"

"Ah, well we were in the forest surrounding you guys pretty much the whole time." This time it was his turn to look sheepish as he repeated the action that Naruto made just moments before.

Naruto then gained a look of realization on his face," Ah, I thought I smelled some people nearby."

Now it was Raku's father's turn to look surprised, "Smelled?"

"Mhm, I have a really good sense of smell. Well actually all of my five senses are way better than they should be, I think it's cause I was raised by animals,"

Now it looked like the plan that Raku's father was creating turned into a full blown idea. "Say,how would like to come with us?"

"Eh? Come with you guys, are you sure?"

"Yep, and the best part is that you can stay with my son as much as you like." The man smiled warmly, and for some reason it made Naruto feel secure. "But, there will be one condition."

This managed to snap Naruto out of the small daze he was in at the prospect of spending unlimited amounts of time with his new friend. 'It'll be like a never ending sleepover, awesome.' He then turned his focus back to the man in front of him. "Condition?"

"Yep, all you actually have to do is look out for my son and try to keep him out trouble. Can I trust you to do that?"

Without any hesitation at all Naruto nodded in affirmation, "DEAL! Don't worry ojiisan, you can count on me, I promise to protect him with all I got. And I never go back on my word."

It looked like these were the words he wanted to hear, but before he could reply-

"Oi, don't I have a say in this?"

"No" Both Naruto and Raku's father spoke at the exact same time. This just made Raku look even more downtrodden, 'Why do I feel like my life just got more complicated?'

If only he knew…

* * *

 **Well, that was something wasn't it? I honestly don't know what to think about this story so far. But I have received mostly positive feedback so I guess I did something right. The only reason I updated so soon was because I had some extra time today.**

 **Til later**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: This chapter is going to be longer than the other ones, and hopefully all of my future updates will be longer. I can't help but notice that I probably should have just combined the last two chapters into one. Well I'm to lazy to change it sooo…..**

* * *

* **BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEE-***

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Ah mornings, what better way to start off a person's day than to be woken up by the shrill sounds of an alarm clock. But it's not the alarms fault, it is the job of an alarm clock to wake it's master up. And what do we do to the alarm? Do we wake up with a content smiles on our faces, tell it good morning, and then politely turn it off? No, instead we wake up… well we wake up the way Namikaze Naruto does.

As Naruto finished yelling at his alarm, and smashing it on the ground, he groaned from his spot on his bed. ' _God I hate mornings'_ He stayed there motionless for a moment or two, silently praying to anyone that was listening that he would not have to get up. Alas, twas not to be. For today was in fact monday, which was the worst day of the week if you were to ask Naruto about it.

But, what was so bad about Monday? Did he have to go to work at some sort of shoe factory? Was he being forced to volunteer at a home for the elderly!? No, it was neither of these things actually. Although he would prefer to do either of the aforementioned tasks than have to drag himself to the hell that was high school.

Wait, high school? Wasn't our previously mentioned protagonist just a small yet violent child. What happened, did over half a decade pass by or something? Ah, actually it did.

As Naruto dragged himself out out of bed, albeit a little reluctantly, one could easily spot the changes that had taken place in him through the years. He now stood out about 170 centimeters, easily taller than most of the people around save for a few. His weight was around 65 kilograms, ramen related rampages notwithstanding, so he was proportioned just right in his opinion. He had decided to let his hair grow out a little, not much, but to the point where it was just past his ears and just low enough to partially conceal his eyes.

Speaking of his eyes, or more importantly his left one. There was now a thin white scar that was a little over 3 cm in length going over it. The cut was shallow and his eye was perfectly fine. But it had still been a closer call than he would have liked, as he was literally not even a millimeter away from getting his eye permanently damaged.

As he started to get changed into his school uniform, he couldn't help but look into the mirror he had on the wall opposite his bed. If one were to closely inspect him at the current time, they would most likely happen to glance at his body. Or to be more specific the scars that were covering it. His body was very lean, and well toned. He had the signs of someone who got their muscle through work and body movement, as opposed to the type of people who get their muscles lifting weights.

When he finished getting dressed in his uniform he left his bedroom and proceeded to go down to the dining area. When he got there he saw something that, to him was an everyday ordinary experience, to anyone else he supposed it would have been a little odd.

Scattered around the the rather large dining area, were dozens of some of the scariest looking men you could find anywhere. These men were convicted killers, assassins, and just downright thuggish people. What were all of these horrible people doing in one place you ask?! Crying, they were crying. Why were they crying? Well-

"Bocchan, you are too kind to all of us. You didn't have to make us all breakfast." The man that said these words was none other than Ryu, who hadn't changed in the slightest over the years.

"Yeah, well someone has to be the one to cook around here. And no offense to you guys, but I'm never letting any of you back into that kitchen ever again. Even Naruto is better at cooking than you guys, and all he knows how to do is boil the water for his ramen." Raku had changed about as much as Naruto had, scars withstanding. He was a little taller than the average high schooler, though he was still shorter than Naruto even if only by a few centimeters. His hair was still spiked up in same fashion from his youth, he also has two white clips on the left side of his face.

"Hey, I take offense to that." What? Just because it was true didn't mean that there was anything wrong with it. "And besides that, I cook more than just ramen."

Raku sent him look that said ' _REALLY?'_ and Naruto nodded in affirmation. "Yep, I can now cook instant yakisoba as well."

"Really? Thats so great Naruto-sama, you must teach us your ways of awesome amazingness. Only you can be the best and coolest guy ever. Who is-"

Raku had had enough of Naruto staring off into space with a weird look in his eyes, "Oi!" This was enough to snap Naruto out of his little daydream. Sure he got along with everyone just fine, they were like family to him after all, but he was usually treated a little bit like a younger brother to the aforementioned group of gangsters. So while it would be nice to hear those things, it wasn't going to happen.

However in all the commotion, they had forgotten something very important. It was currently 8:05, and school started in less than twenty five minutes.

"Ah, crap. Oi, Raku we need to get going." Naruto didn't refer to Raku as 'Bocchan' like so many of the others did simply because, as they had both said, they were friends. The only times Naruto ever referred to him as 'Bocchan were either in times where they had to be official, when they were in danger, or when Naruto wanted to piss him off. He was pretty good at doing that to people after all.

"Well we better hurry, I'm pretty sure if you show up to class late again than Kyoko sensei is gonna give me you another detention."

"Hey, it ain't my fault that I'm late all the time. Sensei just needs to lighten up thats all." Now let it be said that Naruto's Idea of it being "Not his fault" was very different from that of his sensei's. Hey it wasn't his fault that he had to rescue that cat from a tree. And how could he be blamed for taking his time to help a lost little bird find its nest. Or the time that-

Okay maybe his sensei had a point, but he still thought she needed to lighten up a little bit. So the two hurried off to school. Raku was always excited to be able to go to school, not for the learning of course. While he wasn't really a bad student, he actually would like to think he did rather well for himself, he wasn't the most attentive either. And he definitely did better than Naruto did academics wise. Not that Naruto was dumb or anything, far from it, it was just that the guy slept through just about every lesson he had. No the real reason he wanted to go to school was to see her.

Even as he was in the middle of to school he was still thinking about her. ' _Ahhhh,Onodera. Just knowing that I'll be seeing her bright and pretty smile makes my day 10 times better. Maybe today will finally be the day that-'_

He quickly shaken out of his thoughts when Naruto grabbed the back of his collar, thereby stopping him from walking into oncoming traffic. "Hey smart one, if you're going to day-dream about Onodera do it on your own time. And preferably not when you're in the middle of walking down the road"

A sizable blush appeared on his face, "W-what a-are you t-talking about, there's no way I would be doing something like that!"

"We both know that's a bunch a bull, when ever you think about her you get that stupid look on your face. It actually kinda reminds me of when a kid gets told that Christmas will be early that year. Ya wanna know why?"

"Why?" Raku was actually a little curious as to what the analogy for. Heck, maybe today was the day after all, if Naruto was going to give him some sort of advice then it could be possible. As they gradually got closer to the school Raku became even more interested.

"Well ya see, what those little fantasies of yours and an early Christmas have in common is-"

Before he could finish however something interrupted him. That something just so happened to be a girl, but the not the one they were talking about before. No, this girl was special. Mainly due to the fact said girl had just leaped over the schools 2 meter high outer wall and smashed into Raku at full speed.

While she was on the way down however, Naruto was able to get a decent look at her overall features. He couldn't really tell her height, since she was in the air, but he was immediately able to pick out a few of her features. She had long strawberry-blonde hair, blue eyes that were even brighter than his own, and on top of her head was a bright red ribbon that was holding her hair up."Ah sorry about that, but I have to go. Can't be late." And with that she took of towards the school

' _Never seen her before', he thought, 'must be a new student or something. But it's a little late in the year for someone new to just transfer in like that'_ He was broken from his thoughts by a small groan of pain on the ground. All was still for a minute or two until Raku spoke up.

"Hey Naruto, what were you saying earlier?"

"Ah that's right. Well what I was going to say, is that those things are similar because neither of them will ever come to pass." It was just like Naruto to say something like that with such a content smile on his face. It didn't stop Raku from shedding a few tears, some from the pain, and others from what the blonde had just said.

' _Where's Onodera's smile when I need it?'_

* * *

Lucky for Raku he got to see her sooner than expected. When they finally got to the classroom, there was a lot of cursing on Raku's behalf the entire rest of the way there however. Naruto even heard things like 'Stupid gorrilla women' on the way there. But fate must have decided to quit being a bitch to Raku for the time being, as when they entered the classroom as soon as Onodera saw what happened to Raku she rushed over to help.

"Ichijou-kun are you alright?" Raku only had one thought ' _Ahhhh, Onodera. I could die right here from this little scuff on my face and be okay with it, as long as you were beside me the whole time.'_ Onodera Kosaki, better know to a select few as 'The girl Raku has had a crush on since middle school, was actually just as pretty as Raku made her out to be. She was a little shorter than some of the other girls in class, as she stood at about 157 cm. Naruto didn't know her weight, but if had to guess by looking at her, he would put her at about 43 kilograms. She had a very slender and dainty build, that gave her an almost fragile look. Her light brown eyes were matched very well with her brunette hair style, although her hair was a little darker than her eyes.

"Yeah, don't worry too much Kosaki-chan, Raku will be fine. He just took a knee to the face."

"Eh?" She looked a little shocked at that. "Someone kneed you in the face Ichijou-kun?"

Now Raku had two thoughts going through his mind at that time; the first was ' _Ahhh, Onodera is worried about me'_ the second however was ' _Bastard, referring to her by her first name before I get to, how dare you'._ He decided not to let her worry about him though, even if didn't particularly mind it.

"W-well it wasn't that big of deal, some crazy devil women jumped over the school wall and kneed me in the face."

"You do realize that our schools outer wall is two meters high right, it seems kind of unlikely that such a thing could actually happen." A new voice had entered the conversation now.

"It's true I tell you, come on Shu, you have to believe me."

There was only one way to describe the man known as Maiko Shu. That one nice looking guy with the glasses. His hair was a shorter version of Naruto's, although his hair was a shade of dirty blonde instead of the lighter shade that Naruto's possessed. He was also known for making his trademark '83' face. If one ' **ahem that means you'** were to turn their head to the side, they would be able to see Shu's trademark grin. A look that seemed really good for pissing people off.

"More importantly, did you hear? Our class is getting a new transfer student today, and according to the rumors she's a babe." Raku sent Shu a look that promised large amounts of pain in the near future, but he was too busy basking in the joy of a new girl coming to class to notice. ' _This guy, it's like he doesn't believe me._ '

This statement however got Naruto thinking ' _A new transfer student that's not only a girl, but a hot one at that? Could it be that-'_ Naruto gained a look of realization that was missed by everyone else. As Raku was too busy having the time of his life being bandaged by Onodera, and Shu was still wrapped up in his twisted thoughts to notice.

A small smirk formed on his face at the thought ' _Hmm, this'll be fun. Maybe I should warn my good friend and boss about this.'_ He thought for a brief moment before shaking his head, ' _Nah, that would ruin the fun'_ and with that Naruto took his seat as the last bell rang.

When everyone was seated, Kyoko sensei addressed the class, "Okay, I'm going to introduce the transfer student. Come on in Kirisaki-san."

As the girl entered the classroom Naruto had to work hard to keep himself from laughing out loud. He turned to Raku who was still in 'Onodera land' and prepared himself, ' _This is gonna be good.'_

The girl stepped up to the front of the room to begin her introduction. "Nice to meet you, I'm Kirisaki Chitoge from America. I'm half American on my dad's side and half Japanese on my mom's. My japanese is perfect, as you can tell. So lets all be friends, kay!"

The classroom was filled with the sounds of people making all kinds of remarks, such as "WHOAAH, SHE'S CUUUTE!" and "What a babe!" and some people even want as far as "Her legs are so thin, what a figure!"

The commotion was enough to break Raku out of his " _Dera land'_ trance and get him to look up. He regretted it instantly, ahh it would seem as if was fate back with another place 'screw you'. Just as he looked up, they made eye contact. Maybe they would live and let die?

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh", as the way each other the both pointed at one another in realization.

"Your that-"

"BERSERK WOMAN!"

Everyone, save for Naruto who was trying(and failing) to contain his laughter, had no idea what was going on.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BERSERK WOMAN!?"

"YOU KNEED ME IN THE SCHOOL YARD!"

"I APOLOGIZED DIDN'T I ?!"

"THAT WAS AN APOLOGY? HOW?"

"I DID. WAIT A MINUTE, STOP IMAGINING THAT YOU'RE THE VICTIM JUST BECAUSE I RAN INTO YOU A LITTLE"

At this point the entire class, save for the two arguing,(and Naruto) were dead silent. They looked like they were missing something, which they were.

"JUST A LITTLE! I ALMOST FAINTED BACK THERE!"

OH, I SEE. YOU MUST HAVE LOW BLOOD PRESSURE, SO THAT'S WHY YOU FAINTED! HERE I'M APOLOGIZING ALREADY SO JUST FORGIVE ME YOU PANSY!"

"IS THAT HOW YOU APOLOGIZE? YOU… YOU.. MONKEY GIRL!"

Raku was a little surprised, he went from arguing with the devil one moment, to feeling weightless the next. Why was he weighless you ask? She punched him, very hard. Naruto winced in sympathy ' _Wow, that looked like it hurt more than the knee'._

"WHO'S A MONKEY GIRL?'' Raku was sent barreling away, but before he could impact Naruto pulled out his emergency pillow-chan(don't ask) and threw it under where he landed. It still hurt like hell, but Raku sent a small nod to Naruto in thanks. He simply responded with a small two fingered salute.

Just then Raku remembered why he was on the ground, but it was too late. Kirisaki grabbed the back of his collar and then pulled him into the hall. Obviously to try have a 'private' conversation. Note the word 'try', even if they were in the hall they could still be easily heard.

"Why won't you do it? This is embarrassing for me!"

"Why are YOU the one getting angry? SHOULDN'T IT BE THE OTHER WAY AROUND?!"

"WELL I HAVE PROBLEMS BECAUSE OF YOU TOO! My new life in Japan, it was supposed to be my brilliant high school debut. MY PLAN IS IN RUINS ALL BECAUSE OF YOU!"

"LIKE… I…. CARE! YOU STARTED THIS IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

* * *

Back in the classroom everyone was talking about what was going outside, Shu was talking to Kosaki and Naruto. "So she was the knee master huh? Guess he was serious."

"Of course he was. What, did you think I gave him a bloody nose?"Shu had the decency to look sheepish.

Then he regained his look of seriousness, "Still though, I would…TAKE A KNEE FROM HER ANYTIME!" Let it be known that, while he was a nice guy, Shu was also a massive pervert. That's why Onodera was looking right past Shu as he didn't even exist at the time, and it's why he was nailed in the head by eraser courtesy of Naruto. He always made sure to keep a few on hand for throwing, just in case. Then however, something happened that, in Naruto's mind,put the 'icing on the cake'.

Kyoko sensei finally spoke up,"Oh,you two know each other? Perfect." So that was how Raku got his seat next to the devil. With her to his right, and Naruto sitting behind him he was reminded of something that made him feel some nostalgia.' _My life just got even more complicated didn't it'?_

* * *

 **Originally I was planning on tweaking this scene, but instead I changed my mind. This was the first chapter of cannon, and as some of will no doubt notice, it is almost exactly the same as the manga. I was actually reading it at the time so I could get the events, and even the argument spot on. If some of you were wondering why I kinda sidelined Naruto for this one, the reason is that I simply love the first chapter of the Nisekoi series. From beginning to end it is simply hilarious. So that's why other than a few comments by our main man, Naruto just sorta observed. Worry not it won't be like that for long.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: First off, in honor of June 15, which happens to be Onodera's listed birthday(don't judge me), this weeks chapter will be the longest yet. Also I am thinking about doing a small poll, not for the pairing cause that's set in stone, I just want some ideas as to what type of music Naruto should be into. I'm sort of a little biased towards rock music so I figured I should let you guys decide. That's all that I wanted to let you guys know, so lets… um… read.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own shit**

* * *

For a Monday, today was actually turning out to be pretty cool. Watch Raku get kneed in the face, check. Watch him make a fool out of himself during school, check. Watch him get beat up by a girl, check. Granted it was a scary, violent, very unusual girl. But hey, he still got beat up by a girl. And in Naruto's book that was both sad and hilarious at the same time. The only way today could get better was if they ran into her again so she could make Raku even more upset than he already was.

"GHHH, That bitch. Seriously why me?" Raku and Naruto were currently making their way back from school. One of them had fun today, the other did not. Wanna take a guess as to which one that is?

As they made their way back, one couldn't help but notice that Raku was in considerably rougher shape than when he left that morning.

If anyone were to try to mention this to him however, they would be immediately be screamed at for something having to do with monkeys. ' _Seriously, what the hell was her problem?'_ Raku was, similar to when he was heading to school earlier. in a daze.

So it came as no surprise when, once again, Naruto was forced to grab the back of his collar to stop him from walking into traffic. "Geez, pay attention, this city is dangerous enough without you doing crap like that."

Let it be said that this sort of thing, as you can probably tell happened often. Naruto was worried about what would happen if ever let his friend wander around by himself.' _Idiot would probably walk right into a firefight and not even realize it until it was too late.'_

"Sorry about that, I've got a lot on my mind right now. He was about to slip back into his thoughts when something Naruto said struck a chord in his mind. "Wait, what do you mean this place is dangerous?

"Oh, you didn't hear? I thought Ryuu told you this morning." Even though he said this in way that sounded unimportant, it still made Raku a little nervous to hear it.

"No, I didn't hear about it"

"Ah, that's right. You were in ' _Dera' land'_ at the time. Well did you at least hear what your old man said to you?" The blank look he received was enough to answer his question. "Well to answer your first question, there may or may not be a new rival gang in town."

"Eh?! I thought you guys took care of all the other yakuza in this town."

"Well, we did. But you see these guys aren't yakuza, I don't even know who the hell they are to tell ya' the truth. But I do know that these guys don't mess around."

"Is that why you guys had me wear this armoured vest under my uniform?"

"It was just your old man being careful, kami knows we need that right now."

Raku went from nervous to downright concerned, ' _Even Naruto's worried about these guys, they must really be something.'_

"Of course if your old man would stop being such a stiff and let me handle this I could just go and kick all their asses at the same time." And there went the concern for his friend, he supposed that if Naruto could joke about it then it couldn't be too terrible.

"Oi, Raku we should pick up a card for Ikki."

"His birthday isn't till next month, what for?"

"Ah, I forget to tell you. He sorta got his ear shot off last night, so I figured he could use some cheering up."

"THAT'S NOT HOW YOU CHEER UP A GUNSHOT VICTIM!" Once again Raku was a little upset, not at this information being withheld from him. No, it was the fact that Naruto had just told him that as if he was telling him about a new pair of shoes he purchased, or maybe even the weather.

"Oh fine. You still need to talk to your dad though."

"Oh, alright I just need to- EH?" Naruto turned to see what the sudden change in tone was about. Raku had, out of habit, reached for his locket. Only instead of felling the locket like he should have, instead he felt… Nothing.

"EEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHH?! WHEN COULD I HAVE-?" He had a small flashback to being kneed in the face by a certain ribbon wearing blonde. "THIS IS ALL HER FAULT!"

Naruto could actually see the hate rising off his walking companion, so he elected to do the smart thing. Keep walking, he would just keep walking and not stop till he got to his room. ' _This is not my problem. This is not my problem. This is not my-'_ He tried to walk away while repeating this mantra over and over in his head, Raku had other ideas however.

"Hey you bastard where are you going!?"

"Me? I was going to go home and leave you to your ranting."

"Absolutely not! You are going to help me look for it, I don't care if we have to go all the way back to school!"

' _Shit, I need a way out of this'._ It was then that Naruto got an idea, a very evil yet well laid out idea. "There isn't any point in going all the way back today, besides it's getting late anyway.

"Well then we're going to look for it tomorrow."

"Ah, I wish i could, but unfortunately I have to do a small job tomorrow. I'll probably br gone for the rest of the week."

"What the hell am gonna do then?! If I look by myself it'll take for ever,"

This was the moment that Naruto was waiting for, the moment he could begin his master plan that he labeled ' _Screw with Raku_ '. Not very creative, but it left little doubt as to its true purpose. "You won't be looking for it by yourself though, you will have plenty of help."

"Really, who did you have in mind. Do I know them?" The look he received actually managed to send chills down his back, even though it was the middle of the summer.

"I'll have them meet you at the spot where you lost track of it tomorrow after school, is that okay?"

"Well… I guess it's fine, thanks for looking out for me man." They had both just gotten home, and Naruto was the first through the door. So he didn't see the look on face when he spoke his final remark.

"Oh, it's no problem at all… _bocchan_." The last part came out as little more than a whisper, so he failed to hear it. And since he was also walking behind him, he failed to see the smirk that adorned his features.

* * *

School came and went the next day without a problem, well almost. The fact that Kyoko sensei had elected to seat Raku right next to Chitoge didn't really make either party involved very happy. In fact they often bickered amongst each other, and by bickered that meant...

"Slow down, pour it slower!", they were currently partners for a small chemistry experiment that, was… well, just not going too good.

"It's fine, it calls for 15 milligrams, so I put in 15 milligrams!"

"It also say to pour it slowly you stupid goril-" He immediately stopped speaking when a fist stopped just a few centimeters away from his face.

"What was that?"

"Nothing at all, please carry on." Situations similar to this had happened several times today. Since they were seated next to each other, they had been paired up for several different partner project throughout the day. Thankfully, *BRIIINNG*, the final bell of the day sounded signaling to all parties involved that their day of work was at an end.

Raku rushed out of the classroom, respectfully, and went down to where he was, according to him, attacked by the vicious she devil that was ruining his life. As he waited there for a few minutes, he thought out loud "I really hope Naruto didn't forget to ask that person for help. Actually I wonder who it is?" A thought struck him, could it really be? ' _Ahh, I hope it's Onodera. She would definitely help me find it. I suppose Shu might also… No it's Shu i'm talking about here.'_

"Hey, sorry I'm late I was- eh?" Only one thought crossed his mind at that exact moment. ' _I AM GOING TO MURDER THAT BASTARD THE NEXT TIME I SEE HIM!'_ Much to his, and hers, horror they realized that something wasn't quite right.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Now there are many different types of being surprised a person can experience. There is being startled, which lasts no more than an instant. You can be scared which will last a little longer. And then you can be absolutely horrified, which while not the worst, is what these two were experiencing at this time.

"What are you doing here you stupid beansprout?!"

" I should ask you the same question you crazy berserk girl, and who the hell are you calling a bean sprout?"

"Well I don't see any other bean sprouts around here do you?"

' _Can't stand her/him'_ Well at least they could agree on something. After a minute, when things had calmed down, Raku asked, "Seriously, why are you here?"

"I came here because I got a note from someone saying that I needed to come to the schools outer wall after school because someone wanted to ask me something. So i'm guessing that you are that person, spit it out already the less time I have to spend in your presence the better."

' _This bitch, it's all her fault that this situation is happening in the first place, wait a second,'_ He gained a look of realization on his face. ' _Naruto you sick bastard'_ "Well you see, here;s how it is."

As this anything but quiet conversation was taking place on one side of the wall, on the other side one Onodera Kosaki was listening in. No that isn't what she was doing at all, she just happened to be walking home when she heard a familiar voice. So she stopped to investigate the source, yes that was exactly what she was doing. No dropping of the eaves on her part at all.

However, as she was (not) listening in, she heard something that made her eyes widen a little bit. ' _Eh? Is Ichijou-kun really-?'_

Back on the other side of the wall things were going, actually they were going pretty good for how these two usually acted "Seriously. why do I have to waste my precious time after school helping a worthless bean sprout like you?"

"If you have time to complain then you have time to look." Well if one were to consider the way these two usually acted towards each other, then you might say that. So far the name calling and arguing had been kept at minimal levels, so it was a start.

Two hours later however, things were getting tense. "We seriously haven't found it yet?

"Well i guess there's no helping it, we're just going to have to come back tomorrow."

"Eh, tomorrow?"

"Yep, and we are going to keep looking for until we find it."

"There is no way I will agree to something like that, I have a life too ya' know!"

"Look it's your fault that this happened in the first place so you just need to deal with it!"

"My fault?! If anything this is your fault! You shouldn't have been in my way, if you would have just moved then this wouldn't have happened in the first place!"

' _Okay, I need a better plan than this, this woman is more stubborn than a mule!'_ "Okay I have a suggestion, if you keep searching with me I will promise never to speak with you again,"

"DEAL!" Chitoge looked like someone had just told her that christmas had come early( **pun intended** ), for the first time since they had met she actually looked happy. ' _Hey, what's with her accepting that so fast? Seriously no hesitation at all, and why did she just sound a little excited about the prospect of not talking to me? I really hate this bitch.'_

"Okay then, guess I'll see you tomorrow or whatever," Chitoge payed Raku no mind as she practically skipped away in happiness. It only served to reinforce something that Raku already thought, _I really hate that bitch'._

* * *

So this became the daily norm, they ignored each other during school. Then after school they would take care of the animals, another fantastic idea courtesy of Kyoko sensei, and after that they would search for Raku's pendant.

It seemed to be going okay ,in the beginning at least. Some people had seen them start to spend more time together, and a few rumors were being spread around.

"So Raku, you and the new girl huh?"

*PFFFTTT* The sound of the contents of a juice box being rapidly spewed out of someones mouth was followed by an even more subtle "Eh?" Currently Raku and Shuu were

on the roof of the school eating lunch. "What the hell gave you that impression?"

"Well, you two seem to be spending more and more time together as of late, and some people are starting to say things about you two."

Raku gained a sour look, "Gee, I wonder who could be spreading rumors like that?" All he received in response was Shuu making his trademark '83' face in response. So it pretty much confirmed his suspicions. "How could anyone want to be in a relationship with a person like that?"

"Uhhh, probably cause she is one of the best looking girls I have ever seen?"

"She's rude, loud, not to mention violent and obnoxious. There is not anything even remotely feminine about her, not to mention that she-"

"Okay, okay I get it. I was just messing with you anyway. But seriously, even I have to admit that it's a little weird that you guys spend so much time together."

"Well it can't be helped I suppose, Kyoko sensei kinda screwed me over a little bit with this whole arrangement. So the only thing I can do is deal with it for right now."

* * *

"I so cannot deal with her right now, who the hell does she think she is anyway." After school they had gone to search once more for the locket, but it seemed that Chitoge was at her wits end. They had started argueing, big shocker right there, and eventually Raku just told her that he didn't want her help anymore.

So she left while he kept searching, but even Raku had to admit that as the hours ticked by, he was starting to lose hope. It was starting to get to the point where even he was about to give up, but it seemed that he maybe had some good luck going after all. Standing there was none other than, as far as Raku was concerned, an incarnation of an angel itself. ' _Onodera really is the best, no doubt about it, just seeing her has given me back my motivation'_

"Um, Ichijou-kun. Kirisaki-san wants you." She then pointed over a little ways over to where Chitoge was standing. He had a hard time making out what she was doing, it sort of looked like she was-

*BAM* "GYAAHHH" Raku had the wind, and nearly his head, knocked out of him and then fell onto his back from the force of her throw. "OOOOUUUCH, WHAT THE HELL IS THAT BITCH DOING?"

"Ichijou-kun, are you alright!?" Onodera did not know what to expect, but it sure as hell wasn't that.

Something then hit the ground with clang, and when Raku saw what it was he was a little shocked. "Eh, This is- ?" His pendant was what had nearly brained him.

" Is that your-?"

"Yeah, but why did she?

"You know, Kirisaki-san has been looking for it, she just asked me not to say anything about it."

' _Did she really keep looking for it?'_ On closer inspection of the pendant, he noticed a note was attached.

It was written in english and it read: **If you can translate this then go ahead and try.** _ **I fulfilled my duty. So don't talk to me anymore scum bastard! Chitoge**_

"Well, I can't read this, but I can tell that I'm being insulted so whatever" ' _She's absolutely not cute. She's infuriating… But she has some good points to her as well I guess'_

"W-well, Ichijou-kun. I guess i'll see you tomorrow."

"Hm, a-ah. Y-yeah I guess you will." As they went separate ways Raku had one thought, ' _Man Onodera's really the best'_

* * *

After getting his pendant back, Raku was on his way home. And like usual lost in thought, ' _Geez, what was up with that. I realize I said some pretty mean stuff to her but still, that didn't mean she had to-'_ He was broken out of his thoughts when a hand grabbed the back of his collar and stopped him from walking into oncoming traffic.

"Geez, how did you survive the week without me?" Standing there in all his spiky haired glory was Naruto, and Raku was never this excited to see his blonde friend.

"YOU BASTARD, DO YOU KNOW WHAT MY WEEK HAS BEEN LIKE?" Excited; yes, happy; not really.

"Oi, what kinda greeting is that. After all i've done for you, oh looks like you got your pendant back. Maybe my little idea had some merit after all, hmm?"

"LITTLE IDEA!? I HAVE BEEN SPENDING NEARLY EVERY MINUTE OF MY DAY WITH THE DEVIL, AND IT"S ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"Mah Mah, Calm down, besides aren't you too a lot closer than before?"

"What the hell are you talking about you spiky haired bastard?"

Naruto gained a knowing look on his face, a smirk soon followed. "Oh come on, you think I couldn't tell. How many times have you been lost in thoughts and not been thinking about Onodera?" Raku's face was starting to resemble a tomato,but then went back to normal when he realized what Naruto was saying.

"Listen, it's not like that at all. I was just wondering why she went out of her way to get this for me that's all."

"Well, guess she wasn't quite as bad as you thought huh?" He only received some mild grumbling in response, so all in all he was going to call it a win in his book. "Oh, I just remembered. Did you talk to your old man like I said to?"

The small stumble that he received from Raku was enough of an answer for him. "Look just make sure you talk to him about it okay?"

"Fine, fine. Do you know what it's about exactly?"

"Nope, I ain't been told yet." Now that got Raku's attention, usually Naruto knew everything about anything when it came to these sorts of things. "I won't find out till you do."

They talked about what had happened over the last few days until they arrived back home.

Instead of being greeted by Ryuu however, they were greeted by Raku's father. "Ah boys, you got back right on time. Say, both of you come to my room real quick alright." This struck both of them as a little odd, but they complied.

"What's going on pops?"

"Well, Naruto told you I wanted to see you didn't he?"

"Well yeah."

"Things have been moving a lot faster than usual, say Naruto. Where would you put our current situation?"

"To be honest, to me it looks like it'll be all out war pretty soon."

"EHHH, ARE WE GOING TO BE OKAY GOING TO WAR?" Sometimes Raku really hated being apart of a yakuza family. He cared about everyone very deeply, but sometimes it was just too much for him.

"His father looked a little grim, "No matter what happens, either side won't go unscathed. That, my boy is where you come in"

He pointed to Raku, and he was getting a little freaked out. "Oi, pops Naruto's over there, see?" He pointed at Naruto for emphasis.

"Oh no my boy, there is only one way to prevent this war. And it's something only you can do."

"So- something only I can do?"' _Oh god why am I getting a bad feeling'_

"The truth is, I'm good friends with their boss, and it seems like he has a daughter about your age. So that's where you come in. Will you… Start dating her?"

' _A girl about our age huh? I wonder if… oh my god this is going to be perfect'_ Naruto started biting the inside of his mouth to keep from bursting out laughing. ' _I need to write this shit down and sell it on the internet'_

Raku's reaction was a little different. "S-START DATING HER? W-WHY DO I HAVE TO DO THAT?"

"Geez just agree to it already, you can probably just fake it if you have to anyways" They both looked at Naruto in slight surprise, but he held firm. He was not going to let this gem of a comedic opportunity go to waste.

"Meh, Naruto's right my boy, and think about it. The younger guys wouldn't fight as much if they knew you guys were dating right? Sorry bout this but lives are on the line here, so you're gonna do it even if you're crying the whole time."

"Ugh" ' _This is crap, how am I supposed to date someone I don't even know"_ It seemed as if Naruto could tell what he was thinking, as right after he received a 'reassuring' pat on the back.

"Oh, come on it won't be that bad. Besides, maybe you'll get lucky and it'll be someone you already know." Naruto was being unusually nice and supportive of him at the time, but he failed to notice due to his shock.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Actually that reminds me, why tell Naruto about all this?"

"Ah, well the last time I tried to keep a secret from him it ended up all over the internet. So I figured that it might be a good idea to bring him into the fold this time." Naruto simply scratched the back of his head and had the decency to look a tad sheepish. ' _That's not something to be proud of'_ "Okay, come on in". ' _They're here already!?'_

He supposed he should have figured something would happen. Between his unusually bad luck, and the weird way Naruto was acting. ' _Tch… can't help it then I suppose. Worst case scenario, we just face it for a couple of weeks I guess. And if it'll prevent a war..'_ Ah, if only he had noticed all of the hints laid out in front of him. Then maybe he could have avoided it…

"I told you I haven't decided to do this yet!"

"Hm?" The look on his face was that of someone trying to understand something very complicated. Naruto however has having a hard time holding back a laugh, hearing the voice had finally confirmed his suspicions, and he was loving every second of it.

"Oh come on, I hear he's a hunk." A second voice called out, this one male.

"Eh, but.." Suddenly a curtain was yanked back to reveal Raku's new girlfriend."

Raku had shriveled up on the spot, which was what made her not see Raku at first, but Naruto instead. "This is Kirisaki-ojouchan, your new girlfriend for the next three years."

She looked at Naruto for a moment and then smiled at him, "Hey, I recognize you, don't we go the same school?"

"Well, yeah we do actually Kirisaki-san. Why do you ask though?" Before, only Raku had a bad feeling about this, Now so did Naruto.

"Well we are going to be dating each other aren't we?" She replied with a smile, that made Naruto realize her mistake.

"Sorry Ojouchan, but I'm not the one you going to be dating." She looked a little confused at that.

"Then who is it?" ' _My god this is perfect'_ Naruto was once again struggling to keep a straight face.

"Sorry for the confusion there Kirisaki-san, Naruto here is my son's body guard so to speak." She gained a look of realization on her face at the explanation.

"Who is it then?" She asked, still all smiles and rainbows. Completely oblivious to her fate. So when Naruto simply took a step to the left and showed her Raku, who had been hiding behind him until that point, her smile dropped instantly. Well it didn't go away per say, it just changed. From one of happiness, to one of horror.

So the two teens who were now the center of attention naturally only had one thing to say.

"EEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHH?"

* * *

 **So that was really long compared to usual. Actually,now that I think about it I don't really have a set chapter length. Well I suppose I can cross that bridge when I come to it.**

 **Til later**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Let's just get to the chapter, shall we?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't think I can blackmail Kishimoto into giving me Naruto, but I feel like if I asked really nicely Komi Naoshi would give in. I'll keep you guys updated.**

* * *

The sound of a car door being slammed shut was what let Naruto know that he messed up. Not in a big way, but he still made a mistake. Okay so maybe taking a nap while he was supposed to be guarding someone wasn't the best idea ever, so what? It's not like somebody would die over it right?

The sounds of fighting and gunshots going off below him quickly killed that theory with a shot to the head. Well maybe that was just one of the body guards below him, but that wasn't the point. From his position on the roof tops he could easily see the horribly one sided battle that was raging on below him.

The only problem was, the group of guards that consisted of well over fifty men all armed to the teeth, was being decimated. Not by some massively well organized army, and not by another group of thugs. No, the massacre that was taking place below him was the result of one 'thing'.

The person, or 'thing' was rather difficult to make out given that it was moving through the group of men at speeds that should not have been possible. None of the guards on the ground could even see what was going after the man they were protecting, they just knew it was deadly. The man in question was, in Naruto's opinion, a nobody. A minor crime boss with a few dozen flunkies that thought he was hot shit.

Normally Naruto wouldn't have even cared about this, after all if he had come across this scene any other time he would have just moved along. If someone like this man died, Naruto doubted he would lose any sleep over it at all. But there lied the problem.

He was getting payed to keep this guy alive, even he officially worked for the Shue Guumi group that Raku's father ran, it never hurt to have a few side jobs here and there. So sighing to himself and muttering something about troublesome assassins, he lept into the fray. More precisely what was left of it.

In the three minutes that it took Naruto to fully wake up, reprimand himself for falling asleep, and get a good look at the situation; nearly all the 'cannon fodder' as he so adequately dubbed them, were taken out. Out of over fifty armed individuals, only two were left standing (see shaking) in front of their client. They held their guns at the ready hoping to stop the oncoming typhoon that was their opponent.

The figure that had decimated the guards was standing a few meters away from the remaining guards. This individual was still unseen, as nearly all the streetlights in the area, save for the one the guards and boss were under, had all been destroyed in the rather one sided fight. One of the guards, after saying a silent prayer to whomever would listen, screamed out a battle cry and charged the shadowed figure with his gun raised.

He didn't get far however, as moments after he charged, the figure did the same. Albeit a considerable amount faster and quieter, but it was a charge none the less. Just as they were about to clash, a figured appeared in what seemed to be an orange flash right between the other two figures. The sound of two shots being fired as well as a loud clang reverberated through the air.

If one were to look upon the scene they would be rather surprised to see the thug that had charged was perfectly unharmed, as was the formerly shrouded figure. And naturally, so was Naruto. In less than a second he had propelled himself over ten meters and successfully blocked both attacks. In his left hand was the arm of the guard who had nearly died. The arm, and the man it was attached to, had had his gun pointed in the air as to avoid anyone getting shot.

Naruto released the man's arm and pushed him away and back towards the direction he had come from. "The two of you get him out of here, I'll deal with this 'problem'." The two men nodded rapidly in reply before escorting their source of income into the nearest means of transportation. Naruto then turned to look towards his right side, and had to suppress a small scoff as he did so. In his right hand was a very elegant looking katana, in fact if one were to **READ CHAPTERS ONE AND TWO** they might recognize it. The katana was not what caused Naruto to scoff however. In fact it was the lack of something that should have been on the other side of the katana that caused him to act as he did.

The figure was had vanished without a trace. Not that Naruto really cared about it 'too' much. Still, after standing there for a few moments he couldn't help but sigh a little. "Why is it that every time I try to fight you, you manage to slip away? Well guess there's no helping it, I'll get you eventually. Right, Black Tiger?" A small grin formed on his face when he looked at his katana, he couldn't help but notice the blood on its edge.

* * *

On a rooftop a few kilometers away the figure from before cursed silently to themself. ' _Damn that_ _bastard, he's always getting in my way. Tchh, calm down Tsugumi. You need to get back''_ The figure in question was now much easier to see, and if someone were watching said figure they would be surprised. They would not see some crazy bloodthirsty monster, they instead would see a teenage (boy?). The teen had short navy blue hair with bright eyes that were a very unique shade of red. The reason one might have a hard time identifying the gender of this individual is rather simple.

The fact of the matter was the teen, now known as Tsugumi, was either a very feminine looking boy or a slightly masculine looking female. Most people would have a rather hard time telling, although given the mostly male oriented attire Tsugumi usually wore they just assumed she was a boy. Ah yes, she. Make no mistake, even if she looked slightly like a boy, Seishirou Tsugumi was in fact a girl. A very deadly, gun toting, assassin girl yes; but a girl none the less.

She was just about to leave her temporary resting spot when her body was racked with pain on her left side. She looked down at her left hip area and could see some blood leaking through her clothes. "Guess he got me a little better than I thought he did." She mused to herself for a brief moment before standing again, this time ignoring the pain. She set out across the roof tops in the direction of her home, but as she was travelling she was still thinking about what happened. ' _Guess they don't call him the Orenji akuma for no reason huh?'_

* * *

"Man I hate everything, why can't school be optional?"

"Heh, rough night?" Raku was currently sitting across from Naruto on the school's rooftop, they always came up here to eat lunch. The blonde in question was looking even more tired than usual, and that's saying something. It was usually just the two of them and Shuu on the roof , but recently they had another 'guest' so to speak.

"Neh, darling are you going to eat that?" One Chitoge Kirisaki, Raku's so called girlfriend, was there as well.

"Of course I'm going to eat it you gorri- I mean wonderful ray of sunshine." He forced a smile onto his face, but when he noticed the silent message she was sending him that said ' _It wasn't a question'_ he relented and offered her the rest of his lunch. It wasn't that she didn't have her own lunch, it was just that she was still hungry and she wanted to piss him off so…

Naruto just sighed at the exchange between the two, he didn't even have the energy to find their little act amusing right now. This got Shuu's attention, "Gee Naruto-san you must have had a pretty sleepless night if you don't even have the energy to mock how whipped Raku is."

"I am not whipped! There is no way she could ever-" he stopped when he felt a shiver run down his spine. He turned and saw another silent message that was being sent. It probably meant something along the lines of ' _Shut up, or I'll kill you',_ he didn't know for sure and he didn't want to find out either. This just made Shuu chuckle even further, and cause him to do the 83.

"Yeah, I suppose you could say that. I had work, so I didn't get home until really late last night." That was the one thing he hated about working, he was always so damn tired afterwards. It would be fine if he didn't have school afterwards, but alas he was only sixteen.

"Hmm, Naruto-san has a job? That's so cool!" Naruto looked at, Chitoge in slight surprise.

"Well yeah, it really isn't all that impressive and it's just a part time thing."

"What exactly do you do then?" Ahh the million dollar question.

"Well when I'm not guarding this idiot," that got him a look that he ignored, "I just do some freelance work as a bodyguard. I will say though, I get to meet all sorts of different people." He thought back to last night, and had to suppress a small smirk from showing on his features. ' _Especially you, eh Black tiger?'_

* * *

A few kilometers away one Seishirou Tsugumi sat up in bed, looked around for a moment, and had to suppress a small shiver. ' _Why do I feel like I'm being talked about? Ahh, maybe ojou is talking about me. That would be nice'_

* * *

 **AN: This one was short. But hey it's father's day weekend, I'm busy, I feel like crap, my internet needs to be dragged out into the street and shot. The list goes on. But on the bright side I can say I am very happy with the way this story is being received by everyone that has taken the time to read it. Hopefully next week will be a little longer.**

 **P.S. Did anyone read the newest chapter of Nisekoi? And am I the only one who is starting to suspect that Raku might actually be, DEVELOPING?! If this turns out to be another troll by Naoshi-san, I will not be a happy camper.**

 **Translations:**

 _Orenji akuma : Orange demon_

 **Till later**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own either of these respective manga, anime, or anything else that they may have a licence for. Well actually I do own a few chapters of the Naruto manga, but I feel like that doesn't count. Does it? If so then I will be going back and changing Naruto's ending, needed more explosions. I don't own Nisekoi though, and quite frankly I don't think I want to. I almost feel bad for Komi Naoshi, but I seriously don't want to be in his shoes. No matter how he ends this series, someone will still probably get their house burned down.**

 **To start things off this chapter will be the last time I update this story at least once a week. Well I'm typing this on a Saturday, but I don't know this will get put up. I'm sort of lazy that way. In regards to the other story that I posted, that was just a little Idea that I had that I wanted to put into writing before I forgot. Now then, lets… read.**

* * *

Since his most recent job, things had been rather… quiet. Naruto was never one to complain of course. He thought it was rather nice that he was getting a little break from his other side jobs. It gave him more time to catch up with his other "work".

And by work that meant watching over Raku to prevent anyone, namely his "girlfriend", from ending his life. Of course watching Raku came with it's fare share of perks. Getting to watch someone as prideful as Raku get beaten on a daily basis was pretty entertaining. Then again, so was messing with both of them.

For example: when Raku had brought a bunch of his classmates over to his house for a study session, he may or may not have convinced the others to lock Raku and Chitoge in the shed for twenty minutes. He also may have been responsible for telling Raku to give Chitoge CPR after she almost drowned in the pool. He could actually hear her breathing with his advanced hearing, but Raku didn't need to know that.

Ahhh, yes. The past few weeks had been nothing but entertaining, for him at least. He really didn't see why they hated each other so much to be honest. They probably couldn't see it, but both Naruto and their respective fathers noticed it right away. They were perfect for each other, plain and simple.

' _Ahh well, I suppose they'll figure it out eventually'._ Currently Naruto was once again on a rooftop, it was the schools this time however. And to let the record show he was not eavesdropping. "I've... always… L-... L-..." Seriously, if he wasn't eavesdropping on this conversation, then he would of just yelled at her and told her to say it. In the classroom below him both Raku and another girl were having a rather 'private' conversation. Well it would have been private, but nothing is private from Naruto.

Who was said girl one might ask? None other than miss Kosaki Onodera. He was a little surprised that she was being this daring about the whole thing. ' _Guess Minamoto-san had a little talk with her, way to go Onodera'_. He liked Onodera, she was a very nice person and a good friend to have. Not the way Raku liked her of course, she just wasn't his type.

He was broken from his thoughts, ironically enough, by the sound of something else being broken. "What the shit?! What the hell is wrong with you guys?!" Naruto looked down and had to suppress a small sigh, the baseball team had chosen that exact time to launch a pop-fly through the window.

"Oh, shit! Someones up there! Sorry dude. Is everyone okay up there?"

"Geez, be more careful next time!" After a few moments of quiet Raku sighed in defeat before turning back to Onodera. "Don't worry I'll go get a teacher to help, try not to touch the glass alright?"

It took a minute for her to respond, "Eh? Yeah.. okay…" he started to walk out of the room, but paused in the doorway.

"By the way, what were you trying to say just now?"

"Oh… well…" She was quiet for a moment, Naruto was actually holding his breath so he didn't miss any of what was about to happen. ' _Come on Kosaki-san, just say it. Wait, why am I cheering for her? Ah hell, who cares she's too easy to cheer for.'_ "S-sorry, it's nothing. Don't worry about it"

As Raku left the room both Naruto and Onodera sunk to the ground in their respective locations, a small black cloud hung over both of their heads. They both thought the same thing, ' _Did that really just happen?'_

* * *

 _Several hours later:_

In a small warehouse that was operated by the beehive group, two shadowy figures were having a meeting. "Did you call for me, Claude-sama?" The first figure that was shrouded in shadow asked.

Claude, one of the higher ranking members of the beehive group stepped out of the shadows while the other remained hidden."Yes it's about your next target. I'm sure that you are aware that our ojou is currently dating someone. His name is Ichijou Raku, and he's your next target."

"What does this man look like Claude-sama?"

"Ah, well. I thought i brought a photograph, but I must have lost it. So I suppose I will just have to describe the little pig to you myself." The figure seemed to gain a small sweatdrop at this, but made no comment. " HE'S SCUM WHO'S SHORT, VULGAR AND POOR. IT'S LIKE HE WAS RAISED BY MONKEY'S, AND HE'S WORSE THAN A PILE OF EXCREMENT WITH NO BALLS!"

The other figures sweatdrop grew, "R-really? Then I guess I can't forgive him." The figure's last statement didn't sound too sure, Claude didn't seem to notice however. He simply continued on with his somewhat manic rant for a few moments, before becoming serious again.

" I can't protect her myself, but if it's my most trusted assistant. Than I'm sure he could save her from that delinquent." His change in demeanor and tone showed that he was being serious with his orders, and the figure seemed to understand this.

" Understood, I will protect our ojou." As the figure made to leave the warehouse he, or rather she was stopped by a shout.

"Hold up a minute Seishirou, I found a picture that has him in it." She turned and looked back as Claude placed a photograph in her hand. She then watched him leave via a chopper on the roof, and was left alone. Tsugumi looked at the photograph for a minute and realized that she still couldn't tell who the target was.

The photo was a picture of two boys, both around her age. One was very plain looking, he dark hair that was held up with two clips. The other person in photo was a little more wild looking, in her opinion. She squinted at the photo to try to get a better view. The photo had obviously been taken covertly due to the slight blurriness, but she got a good enough look at the other person to deduce that he must have been the one.

She smashed the photo into her hand and let it fall to the ground, it was time for her to go home. She had a lot to prepare for tomorrow after all. The photo landed picture side up, and if anyone happened to see it, they would notice the very rough looking teenager with spiky blonde hair standing next to his best friend.

* * *

 **All I have to say is thank you to any and everyone who has liked, followed, commented, or even took the time to give this story a try. Have no idea when the next update will be, but that's what keeps life interesting I suppose. Who's ready to blow some stuff up, I know I am. To set the record straight I am referring to the 4th of July. I am not planning to attack anyone. Except for you Jerry, I know you are reading this. I will find you, and I will end you.**

 **Till Later**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Well the whole situation with Jerry is all taken care of, so you guys don't have to worry about that one. So lets just get to the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: If I actually owned either one of these series I can assure you that I would not be writing fanfiction about them. Like seriously, who does that?**

* * *

Bonyari high was usually a rather quiet place. Since, most of the time, most of the students were rather quiet. So when there was an uproar, even a minor one, everyone found out about it very quickly. What were the students so excited about? Was it a superhero sighting? A new videogame perhaps. Is the sight of me, in a thong? Nope, just a new student, why were they so excited about this new student?

The halls were filled with the sounds of the not-so whispering students.

"Who is that?"

"He looks so good, does he really go here?"

"Is that a girl?"

"No you moron, look how he's dressed. That's definitely a guy, probably."

Everywhere the new student walked he seemed to draw more than his fair share of attention, but he seemed to pay little mind to the whisperings of those around him.

* * *

"Eh? Another new transfer student this late in the year?" Class had yet to begin, so Raku, Shuu, Chitoge, and Onodera were currently sitting/standing in a small group in the corner of the classroom.

Shuu simply nodded in confirmation before sighing in a depressive manner. "Guess so, apparently the whole thing was pretty sudden too. The student council weren't even told till this morning.

To make matters worse the new student is a boy, and a 'very' good looking one at that." Shuu was looking more and more depressed with each word he said, but Raku really didn't feel any sympathy towards him. Anyone could tell that the only reason he cared was because most of the girls would probably go crazy over him. ' _Wow, this guy's so easy to read.'_

Chitoge was either not paying attention to Shuu, or she just didn't care. Either one was possible really. "I think it's pretty exciting, I've never had a transfer student in my class before."

Raku just scoffed and little and mumbled to himself, "My memories of transfer students aren't very good so far." Unfortunately for him however, he was overheard.

"What was that darling?"

"Nothing." He decided it was better to just pretend he hadn't said anything, lest he come to regret it.

"Speaking of nothing, where is Uzumaki-san?" Onodera had noticed that he wasn't there, and after she pointed it out the others soon took notice.

"Yeah Raku, I noticed that your ever trolling shadow isn't present today. Whats up with that?" Raku decided to ignore Shuu's nickname for Naruto, because in his opinion he deserved far worse, and just shrugged.

"To be honest with you guys I have no idea where he is right now. It happens from time to time, but sometimes my dad has him do a few extra jobs on the side."

"Like what?"

"Well…" Now that he thought about it, what did Naruto do in his spare time? "To be honest with you guys, I have no idea about that either."

Onodera simply tilted her head in a cute manner, while Shuu just raised an eyebrow. It was Chitoge who voiced all of their thoughts. "Why don't you know, haven't you asked him about what he does before?"

"Oh I've asked before, trust me on that one. I've just given up on figuring it out."

"Why is that?" It was Shuu who spoke up this time.

"Well it's…."

 _Flashback: 2 years ago_

* * *

 _Raku was woken from his sleep by sound of a door being slammed. which he could hear quite well from his position on the couch that he fell asleep on. "Damn, it's like 3 a.m., who the hell is up so late? His question was answered when Naruto walked through the room, seemingly paying Raku no mind as he made his way to the stairs leading to his room._

" _Neh, where were you at all night Naruto?" Naruto turned to Raku, seeming to have only just then registered his presence. When he turned however Raku was able to see a rather deep gash that had formed over his left eye. Raku's eyes widened a little at the sight, but he didn't say anything._

 _Naruto just flashed him a grin, this one looking a little more menacing than than any that Raku had ever seen before. He simply said, "Don't worry about it, I was just out taking care of some bad luck is all." Before turning and going up the stairs, leaving a rather worried Raku all to himself._

* * *

 _End Flashback_

The entire group had fallen silent, and before anyone could say anything the teacher began to make an announcement. "Alright everyone settle down. Come on in Tsugumi-san"

The sound of a muffled "Ok," drifted into the classroom, so obviously it came from someone standing in the hallway. Moments later the door slid open, and then Tsugumi came into view. "My name is Seishirou Tsugumi. Pleased to meet you all." She was wearing what she always wore, that being boys clothes. So she had to suppress a small sigh when the room was once again filled with the sounds of students, mostly girls, whispering rather loudly.

"Kyaaa! What should I do, he's so cute!''

"His face is small, is he a model or something?"

Her face fell a little at these comments, nothing noticeable, but she was still a little unhappy. It wasn't her fault that people seemed to always think she was a guy. She was snapped from her temporary stupor when an arm was placed on her shoulder. "Please take a seat somewhere empty, okay?"

She nodded in confirmation, before taking a seat near the back. As she walked past Raku's desk she sent a small smirk his way, before continuing on to her seat. The look did it's job in making him nervous. ' _Is it my imagination, or did he look like he knew something I didn't?'_

He was broken from his thoughts by the sounds of a very loud and, in his personal opinion, annoying voice coming from his left. "TSUGUMI!" Before Raku could even begin to ask what the hell his so-called girlfriend was being so loud for, said individual stood up and gained a look of pure joy on her face.

"Ojou!" She had been looking forward to this moment for days, getting to see her ojou was one of her life's greatest joys. She jumped up from her seat, and made to give her a diving hug. But just as she began to attempt this the door to the class room opened, and she heard a voice that made her blood run cold.

"Sorry I'm late Kyouko sensei." Naruto had just entered the classroom, seemingly unaware of the situation going on.

The teacher in question just sighed a little at his constant tardiness, "Namikaze-san, surely you are aware of the consequences for being late to my class?" Naruto froze in place, and looked similar to a deer caught in headlights.

"Uhhh… I have to stand in the hall… again?" He received a small nod before turning on the spot and made to leave the classroom once again.

"Namikaze-san?" He turned back to his teacher, "If you can explain to me why you are so late, then you won't have to stand in the hall."

"Ahh, well you see… A black cat crossed my path this morning, so I had to take the scenic route." He gave her a small but hopeful smile. A smile that was destroyed in an instant as she simply pointed to the door.

He left the room with a small dark cloud hanging over his head, while mumbling something about telling the truth. Due to all of the attention that Naruto had just drawn everyone had temporarily forgotten the earlier commotion and, Tsugumi included, returned to their seats.

* * *

"Geez I know I was late, but that didn't mean she had to send to the hall." The rest of the mornings classes passed without incident, so lunch time came rather quickly.

Raku didn't look the least bit sympathetic, "Maybe if you didn't try to make such terrible excuses she wouldn't make you do it in the first place. Or maybe you could even, oh I don't know, show up on time?"

"Hey shut the hell up, it's not my fault my life sucks! And besides I was telling the truth." He looked around the room for a minute taking all of the sights and sounds before turning back to Raku. "So, new student huh?"

Raku nodded in confirmation, "Yeah, and apparently he's friends with honey as well." He looked around the room. "Speaking of those two, it looks like they left the room." Raku had a touch of worry in his voice, something that Naruto picked up on.

"Oh, I see." Raku really didn't like the look that Naruto had on his face. "Geez _bocchan_ , if I didn't know any better I would say you seem a little worried about this guy being around."

Raku did a spit take with the contents of juice box, before turning back to his mischievous blonde conversation partner. "Wah-wah WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? There is absolutely no way I could even be a little bit jealous."

Said blonde only smirked at his reaction. "Funny, I never mentioned you being jealous. Huh, who'da thought?" This caused Raku's face to light up a tad, and made him splutter something about "crazy gorillas" and evil "blondes'.

The door to classroom opened once more, and Chitoge walked through followed shortly after by Tsugumi. The two of them saw where Raku and Naruto were seated, and proceeded to make their way over. As the two of them got closer, both Naruto and Raku noted that Chitoge was looking a little nervous. And by a little nervous they meant a wreck.

Her face was screwed up in a very pained smile, and she was shaking more than a little, with bits of sweat flying off here and there. Tsugumi was doing her best to avoid making eye contact with Naruto, which wasn't that as his attention was focused on Chitoge. "Neh Kirisaki-san, are you alright? You look a little… ah… yeah."

His only answer came in the form of a rather pained nod. She then turned her attention to Raku. She then grabbed him by his collar, lifted out of his chair like a rag doll, and stood him up next to herself. Then she hugged his arm and did her best to set her face as normal as possible.

"This is him, my boyfriend!" She said it with so much sweetness in her voice that it made even _her_ want to vomit, but she kept with it. Raku on the other hand was having a hard time understanding what was going on. ' _Wha' already, geez give me time to prepare for this crap'_

Raku, being the ever intelligent person that he was, came up with his response rather quickly. "Oh…uh…hello." ' _Damn that was so not cool'_ He was expecting massive amounts of scrutiny, given how close these two obviously were. So he was rather shocked when he received none.

Tsugumi simply adopted a look of joy on her face. She could pull through it, she knew she could. "Oh! I get to meet you so soon. You must pretty reliable then, it's good to see the beehive group is in such good hands.

Both Raku and Chitoge just laughed nervously at Tsugumi's statement, "Well, you seem like an okay guy." The two of them stopped laughing, and turned to see Naruto giving Tsugumi a closed eye smile. He extended his hand towards her, and with some hesitation, she took it. "Namikaze Naruto, nice to meet you." " _His hands are pretty soft for a gangster, and why does he seem so familiar?'_

"Seishirou Tsugumi, the same" ' _Crap, I really hope he doesn't realize it's me.'_ Naruto then turned his attention to his bag, and pulled out his phone that was currently vibrating. He looked at it for a moment before sighing.

"Well guys I gotta go, it was nice to meet you Seishirou-san."

"Like wise." Tsugumi almost sighed in relief, ' _Holy crap, talk about saved by the...uh...ring'_ Naruto then picked up his bag and made to leave the room.

"Neh Naruto, where are ya' headed." Raku had a feeling he was already knew the answer to his question, but it was worth a shot.

"Oh, I've just got a little problem to deal with, don't worry about it. I won't be home late or anything like that." Well damn, meh at least he tried. As Naruto left Tsugumi released a breath that she didn't even know she was holding in.

* * *

 **Well, that's that. Things are happening, some stuff to do with tension. Oh and before I forget, did anyone get the reference I made during the flashback? You did? Well then congratulations, you get a cookie. Said character that was being referenced may even show up once or twice in this story if I feel motivated enough.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I kindasortastantheman, just stantheman is also acceptable, do not own either of these series. Someone recently brought to my attention that my name should not be jumbled up into one word. Well ya' know what, too bad. It's staying that way, and I hope that every time you see my name you think of how uncomfortable it makes you just by looking at it.**

* * *

It had been several hours since Naruto's early dismissal from school via his cellphone. And he was starting to get a little impatient. He was currently sitting on top of an advertisement sign on top of one of the taller buildings in town, so it gave him a good view of the surrounding area. This was one of his favorite spots in town, one should take note that this had nothing to do with ramen stand on the bottom floor.' _Maybe I shouldn't have shown up so early. I kinda forgot who I'm dealing with, this guy is usually later than I am.'_ So he had no choice but to sit and wait, that didn't mean he had to be happy about it though.

As time continued to go by his thoughts drifted to the day's earlier events. After a while his eyes began to narrow. ' _I know i've seen that guy before somewhere,'_ He sighed and ran his hand through his spiky locks of hair, he hated when he couldn't remember something. It was right on the tip of his tongue, and it was starting to drive him crazy. "Bah! If I keep this up I'll go crazy, or at least crazier than I already am." He had other things to worry about right now anyway.

"Hold on. What time is it?" He glanced at the watch he kept on his right wrist, it read 9:45. "Okay, I know he isn't really the type of person who is renowned for always being on time, but this is getting ridiculous." Let the record be shown that while Naruto was patient to a certain degree, he wasn't very well known for being a patient person. If you wasted his time, intentionally or not, he would certainly let you know about it. And often times it would be via his boot to your skull.

"Well screw it, I'm going home. If he still decides to show up I guess he'll learn a very valuable lesson about not wasting my time." Naruto had a very important daily routine, and if you messed it up in any way, shape, or form he would take measures to ensure that it wouldn't happen again. "Oh I know!" A rather twisted and sadistic grin made it's way onto his face. "Maybe the next time I see him I'll dye that big black coat of his bright orange. Heh, that'll teach him to waste my time dattebayo-" He paused for a moment in a mixture of horror and shock.

It took him years to get rid of that verbal tick of his, and he was really hoping that he had gotten over it. He hadn't even come close to using it in nearly six months, and even then that was just a slip up similar to this one. He couldn't help but sigh at his own misfortune. He had noticed a pattern over the years. It seemed that the only time his bad language habit acted up was when something really bothered him. It seemed to only act up when an annoying person, situation, or even an annoying thought came up.

* * *

"What the hell happened to you? You look look like you were attacked by an army of crazy gun wielding high school girls." Naruto had returned home only to find Raku nearly passed out on the couch looking like total crap.

"You really wanna know?" Naruto tilted his head to the side in thought, then after a moment he nodded in affirmation. "Alright, you might wanna take a seat cause this might take a while.

* * *

 _20 minutes later_

"So the that guy actually turned out to be a total wacko who tried to kill you?" He got a nod for his trouble. "And the reason he knew Kirisaki-san so well was because he is the equivalent of me, only for her instead of you?"

"Yep."

"And he challenged you to a duel?"

"Yes again."

"And you were actually stupid enough to accept his challenge, even though this guy used guns?"

"Well when you say it like that"

"And then, you're trying to tell me that you managed to pull a win out of your ass and managed to knock him unconscious via our schools swimming pool?"

"Well… sorta."

"After which you attempted to administer aid to this guy who wanted to kill you, only to find out that he was actually a 'she' the whole time?"

"I guess so, ya lets go with that version."

"Then you pushed the two of you into a locker to hide from the girls who came looking for you to avoid a misunderstanding, only for Kirisaki-san to find you anyway?"

"Could you do me a favor and stop making me sound like a perverted character in a manga?" Naruto said no more after this. Raku was actually worried he would get chewed out for doing something so reckless. To his shock, and annoyance however, all Naruto did was look at him with teary eyes and give a thumbs up.

"I'm so proud of you bocchan, to think that you would do something like that to a girl who just met that day. I think with the right push we can make a solid yakuza out of you yet."

"The hell you will!"

* * *

As Naruto laid in bed later that night thinking about everything that had transpired, a smirk spread across his face. "No wonder I thought that guy seemed off, _he_ wasn't even a _he_ at all. I must be losing my touch if I wasn't even able to see through something like that." It made perfect sense though. The softness of her hands, the way her face was angled, even the feminine smell she gave off. He had put all of those things off as him, or rather her, being some pampered rich kid with a masculinity crisis.

It wasn't really that much of a stretch if you thought about it. In all of the years that Naruto had been working for those that were considerably better off than most others, he had come across a number of ' _eccentric'_ qualities. He could still picture that one time he had helped that old rich lady find her demon cat. He had to suppress a small shiver at the thought. ' _That cat may have been the reincarnation of satan himself, but then again if I had an owner like that I'd probably run away all the time too.'_

Still though things had been much simpler back then, back when it was just the three of them doing odd jobs around town. He looked at the picture that rested on his night stand. Despite the darkness that blanketed the room it was hard to miss the spiky blonde haired child who was standing front and center in the photograph. Naruto couldn't really remember how old he was in the picture. He was fairly certain that the picture had been taken around the time he was twelve, but he couldn't remember the occasion for which it was taken.

He remembered the two others in the photo just fine though. A small smile spread across his face as he took in the way the three of them looked so happy. The boy standing to his left in the photo appeared to be a year or two older than him, given his height and the way his face looked. He had spiky dark brown hair that, while similar to Naruto's, was a little longer and thinner. His eyes were a strange shade of golden brown, but what really made them stand out was the way his corneas were slitted. With the way his face was angled and the natural slit that his eyes had, Naruto was sure that many people would have called the boy cat like. He smirked a little at his joke. ' _If only they knew,'_

When Naruto looked at the final person in the photograph he had to do a double take. He glanced at the picture for a moment before his eyes widened. ' _Wait… was it really…?'_ He was shocked that he hadn't noticed earlier. "So that's why _she_ seemed so familiar." A smirk grew on his face once more. ' _Now things are starting to get interesting. I think tomorrow might just be the most fun I'll have had in a while. Right Tsugumi-chan?'_ He glanced at the photo one last time before giving himself up to the powers of sleep.

* * *

 ***Omake: Candy store pt 1***

Naruto had just left the roof of his favorite skyscraper, only to come across a rather strange sight. Sitting in the middle of the road not even ten feet from him was a crying little girl. She appeared to be around the nine or ten, not that he really cared. After standing and watching for a moment he made to move on his way.

"Aren't you going to ask me what's wrong?" Son. Of. A. Bitch. He really didn't want to deal with this right now.

"Now way, I ain't pulling the pin on that grenade kid. I think I'll just go find somewhere that isn't full of crying children." He looked towards a back alley, his only escape route. "Oh look, theres one now." It wasn't that he was heartless or anything, he just really wasn't in the mood to deal with this sort of thing right now.

"It's fine. I understand if you don't want to help me. No one's ever cared before, so why should they now?" God. Fucking. Damnit. A part of him wanted to just walk away and pretend that this never happened, the other was currently trying to gouge out his heart with a rusty nail. In the end however, he was forced to admit defeat.

"What's wrong little girl?" He said with a noticeable amount of strain in voice. ' _Pin is officially pulled captain, I repeat pin is officially pulled.'_

"Well I guess it all started around the time I was born. My mother was a bit of a drinker…" ' _Why me?'_ It was going to be a long ass night.

 _End: part 1_

* * *

 **AN: Sorry this chapter took a little longer than usual, I injured my left hand the other day. It's nothing major, it just hurts like a bitch every time I time I try to type on that side of the keyboard. It doesn't help that I ended up rewriting this chapter a few times in an attempt to get it right. Maybe I should actually start to plan ahead for my stories instead of just winging it... Nah. Still though, I will power on, my existence will not be denied! I added the omake in there as a way to say, "I'm sorry for being a screw up so please don't hate me." Also I have no idea when this will be posted, you can thank the peons at google for that.**

 **Till later**


	9. Discontinued

**Warning, rant ahead. I'll give you the short version now if you can already guess. This story is now officially discontinued.**

 **Where to begin?... Ahhh, I'm really not good at this sort of thing. First off, I guess I should start by telling you all that** (just saying it again Incase you weren't paying attention) **I'm officially discontinuing this. It shouldn't really be all that big of a shock, I haven't updated it in over a year anyways.**

 **No this is not me throwing a temper tantrum, I'm not doing this because I was dissatisfied with the way the manga ended. If anything it ended about how I expected it to from the very beginning. My only problem, and I'm sure that I'm not alone, is how LONG it took to get there. When I first started the Nisekoi manga, I think it had about thirty or forty some odd chapters. That was along time ago either way.**

 **I immediately fell in love with it. Raku, even if he was a total wimp, had one of my favorite personalities of any main character. Even more so when he would get into arguments with Chitoge. Combine that with all of the other hilarity and brief moments of romance, and an amazing art style, and you got just what I had been looking for.**

 **I don't really know exactly when the magic died. I used to diligently wait each week for a new chapter, and I was never disappointed with the work that Naoshi-sensei put forth. And then one week out of the blue, I just put off reading the newest update. And I ended up doing that for about a month, when I realized "Oh, shit. My romcom." I was still a little busy however, so I decided to wait a little more.**

 **That ended up happening several times, and before I knew it, I hadn't read a new chapter in almost four months. When I finally started it again, I don't know why, it just felt...hollow. Like the characters on the page didn't have the same vibrance that they'd once held for me. I tried for several weeks to work through it, and finally get a new chapter out. And I actually did write it, actually I ended re-writing it about six times.**

 **After my latest failure, I figured I would catch back up again. Only to see that this would be the last time. After I read the ending, I made the decision to end this as well. I hope you all can understand my decision.**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **I also apologize for that massive chunk of nothing but whining and complaining, I assure you that I'm done. I'm not abandoning all of my stories, just this one. Once again I am terribly sorry for disappointing you all with this. On that note however, if anyone is interested in adopting this cluster fuck of a story send me a pm so we can talk about it.**

 **Lastly, I decided to leave this up, if for no other reason than for me to be able to look back on this and see the contrasts in my writing in the future.**

 **Hope to see you all in a better brighter future, kindasortastantheman**


End file.
